


A Dream Come True

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Manchester United - Fandom
Genre: AFL, Crossover, Gen, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Newly delisted AFLM player Tim Broomhead begins a new chapter in his life with his growing family as he gets closer to living out his childhood dream of playing for Manchester United.





	A Dream Come True

It was a cold overcast day and Tim Broomhead tightened his scarf around his neck and pulled up the collar of his jacket. His hands were buried deep in its fur-lined pockets as he surveyed the outside of the Manchester United headquarters, the soccer team he'd grown up supporting and dreaming of playing for them. His girlfriend Dea was busily fastening their son's coat and fixing the beanie on his head. 

"There you go, Brodie," she said to the little boy, patting his little cheeks and smiling at his adorable face. She stood up, clasping Brodie's hand. "You ready, Tim?"

"Yeah," Tim said, then shook his head to shake off his daze. "Yeah, let's go in."

Tim, Dea and Brodie headed inside the headquarters where it was much warmer. They all took off their coats, Tim just tossing his on the floor, while Dea hung up hers, Brodie's and then Tim's on the hooks provided.

"You must be Tim!" a man boomed, wearing a full suit and shaking Tim's hand vigorously, "Welcome, welcome!"

"Thank you," Tim mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Dea answered, coming over to where Tim stood with the man, who was probably the Eddie McGuire of Manchester United. Brodie hid behind Dea's legs, his thumb in his mouth. "Thank you for offering Tim a place on your list."

"You're very welcome," ManU!Eddie beamed, "We don't offer 4 year deals to everyone, but Tim seems very talented! We're very excited!"

Dea grinned, and Tim smiled sheepishly, looking at his feet. 

ManU!Eddie led Dea, Tim and Brodie around the club for a tour, showing them the gym, pools, lunch areas, training fields, merch shop, cafe, and other parts of the facilities. They met players, staff, bootstudders, and supporters throughout the different places, and Tim marvelled how much it was like the Collingwood Football Club back in Australia.

Everyone they met had seen the video that Tim had put together upon being delisted from Collingwood, where he pieced all the footage of him kicking a soccer ball from the video content at Collingwood and adding some new ones of him in the backyard filmed by Dea. The Manchester United staff and players gushed about his skills and the supporters in the cafe were impressed by this fleet-footed and nimble recruit that ManU!Eddie was introducing them to.

When they entered the bootstudder's room, he was gushing about a different video. "Tim!" the bootstudder said, "You're the one from the video in 2018 that tried to soccer the ball through the goals but the pole got in the way!"

Tim took a few deep breaths and Dea squeezed his hand. He didn't like reliving that incident.

"Your technique was sound," the bootstudder went on, "It was the kick from that other fellow, he shouldn't have made the ball dribble through the goal square like that."

Tim shrugged, clutching Dea's hand tightly, but didn't say anything.

The bootstudder could see Tim was distressed and he said more softly, "We're so happy to have you here! We think you can be the match winner we've always hoped for."

Tim beamed and nodded, tension relieving from his shoulders. He dreamed his whole life of being a match winner for Manchester United.

ManU!Eddie led them back to the cafe area, where they sat at a table indoors with a window overlooking the pristine training field, three of them sipping cappucinos and Brodie sitting in Dea's lap tiredly, sucking his pacifier. ManU!Eddie told them more details about the club and when preseason training would start, while Tim let it all wash over him and sat back contentedly in the cushioned chair. He finally felt at home for the first time in his life.


End file.
